Jumping into the unknown
by mybloodyday
Summary: What was for them merely a tradition, in one single night transformed into a nightmare. The world of the dead has it s own rules, and a group of ten friends are about to discover that some things are better left unknown.


**Just wanted to write something scary for the up-coming holiday and** **also it`s been a while since I`ve wrote something like this...**

**Anyway, I`m sure that most of you already know about the legend of The Mudhouse Mansion..it inspired me with it`s mysteryousness and I wanted to include some parts of it in my story with minor changes here and there, but only in the first chapter...the rest will be purely my imagination ^_^**

**hope you enjoy reading it and please tell me if I should continue it~***

* * *

_"There is something haunting in the light of the moon; it has all the dispassionateness of a disembodied soul, and something of its inconceivable mystery."_

_ ~Joseph Conrad~_

The night was pitch black and the wind cut sharply through the dead leafs, creating an omnious atmosphere.

He stood in the deserted park, clad in a Robin Hood costume as he waited impatiently for the others to hurry the hell up and come to the meeting place already.  
He could hear distantly the excited voices of little kids dressed up for the holiday going from house to house trick or treating for delicious sweets. The boy scowled in annoyance.

He should have been enjoying himself scaring the crap of those brats with well plotted pranks instead of staying in the middle of this creepy looking park, waiting for those morons to make their appearance. It didn`t help his situation either that he kept hearing the squeaking sound made by the lone swing which was pushed by the wind, giving him the chills and making him a little paranoid.

Fetching his cellphone from his vest`s pocket, he reread the message he received earlier from their gang leader:

**'Meet us at the old bench in the Saint Mary Park** **at 10am sharp. Do not be late! **

**Pein.'**

He snorted at the last sentence.

Yah right! The prick expects promptitude from them and he had the gall to be fashionably late. The hypocrite!

Not to mention that he was the only one who came earlier...

He wondered briefly why the redhead of their little group wasn`t there already as he was the one always claiming that tardiness isn`t acceptable when a shuffling noise from a nearby bush caught his attention.

His eyes darted from side to side to see the cause of the unexpected noise and a little feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach when he saw no one in the area. Somehow he knew deep down that something terrible was going to happen this night, something that was already set in motion, something unstoppable.

The sound of a croaking crow made him almost jump out of his skin and when a hand fell on his shoulder he screamed, the sound lost in the wind and desolate trees. Turning sharply, his face changed from one of fear to one of relief and barely concealed annoyance.

"I always knew you were a pansy. Are you wearing girly knickers?"the other boy cackled loudly while holding his stomach.

Reaching over he lifted the end of the blond`s shirt, pretending to check his choice of underwear.

"You`re an idiot, un!" he growled, smacking the still laughing boy upside the head

"Jashin! You should have seen you`re face! I fucking bet you`ve wet your pants a little."

In spite, the blond kicked him again...this time in the shins. A satisfied smile spread on his lips when the grunt of pain followed by fluent cursing reached his ears.

"Serves you right for creeping around like a freak, un."

The only response was another string of colorful words.

Crossing his arms, his electric blue eyes gazed boringly around the place before they settled back on Hidan who was still nursing the place he was hit earlier by the blond. He rolled his eyes at the drama queen before him.

For one who was practicing kickboxing daily and always sported several bruises on his body , he was quite the whiner.

He raised a golden eyebrow at the other boy`s chosen outfit. He wore black leather pants with a black leather coat that reached his knees, no shirt under the coat obviously, combat boots and the usual silver pendant hanging from his neck. His usually neat silver hair was hanging around his face messily and he had his face painted in a resemblance of the Joker combined with a mime, only it was done in black and white.

"The Crow? Seriously Hidan?" he questioned unimpressed

"You`re the one to fucking talk Mister tight-pants!" he grumbled while glancing at the blond in a disgusted manner

"I can see your junk from where I stand...and trust me, it isn`t a pretty fucking sight either."

"Touche."

After a moment of silence, the silver haired boy groaned loudly before sprawling himself over a nearby old bench in a frustrated manner.

"Where the hell are those fuckers?! I`m growing old here waiting for their scrawny arses!"

Deidara could feel a vein throb insistently at his temple. The idiot was here for about a minute and he already managed to irk him with the ceaseless whining. No wonder Kakuzu had to take stress pills everyday the loud mouthed jashinist has the talent to increase anybody`s blood pressure in seconds.

Before Hidan could wail something more, they spotted three approaching figures much to the blond`s relief.

"Hey there mates! Been waiting long?" came the gruff voice of Kisame

His two silent companions choose to only nod in acknowledge.

"You bet that! My ass is numb from all the fucking waiting!" The silver haired lad complained while kicking some dead leafs with the tip of his booted foot.

"Hey! You`re not the one who had to wait for a half an hour, un! You`ve only been here for one minute!"

Hidan looked at Deidara as if he suddenly proclaimed he was Santa Clause.

"Same shit Barbie-boy!"he replied hotly "That doesn`t change the fact that I`m fucking pissed off."

Deidara was ready to sputter at the insult but he was rudely cut off by the silent red headed boy dressed up as a Smurf. He did a double take at the bizzare sight.

"Sasori-Danna...what are you wearing? he asked bewildered

Sasori strugged uncaringly at the gawking blond.

"Didn`t had time to pick up a costume so I had to settle for the one my grandmother bought for me."

A barely suppressed chorkle came from the bench.

"Geez Sasori, you look like Kisame`s lost little brother.."the jashinist managed to say while sniggering at the boy resembling a blue midget.

Sasori choose to ignore the immature teen.

Truth to be said, the little Smurf and the aforementioned lad were quite a vision to behold. The fish-like boy, dressed up comically in a white version of Popeye the Sailor Man was towering over the equally blue teen beside him, whose little white headpiece perched cutely on top of his red curls only reached the middle of Kisame. All in all they looked like a retarded pair of twins from another dimension.

Only when he noticed the red head glaring ominously at him Deidara seemed aware of the little chuckle escaping his lips. He was probably grinning as well from the looks of it.

His amusement only seemed to further increase when the larger man choose to set a heavy hand on top of Sasori`s head, effectively causing his headpiece to glide down and cover his eyes silly.

"Now, don`t frown little man. You`ll get wrinkles." adviced the taller man while patting his head in a brotherly fashion, being unaware of the murderous vibes coming from the puppeteer boy. By now Hidan was full out roaring in the background.

"Kisame, please settle down. The others are coming."

Deidara only now became aware of the silent Uchiha`s presence. No wonder he was hardly perceived. He blended well with the shadows in his Zorro costume. Only the paleness of his face stood out from the darkness. Typical for the Uchiha to dress in all black..

At the calm voice of his partner, Kisame straightened himself up then strode over to take a seat beside the grinning Hidan, leaving behind the disgruntled redhead to readjust his headpiece on top of his head.

They looked up to see the rest of the members coming in their direction through the carpet of dead leafs.

"About time already!" the blond couldn`t help but huff in annoyance at their tardiness

"Yah! We almost fell asleep here waiting for you fuckers!" the jashinist growled from the bench, agreeing with Deidara. What were they? Freaking royality?

"The brat had difficulties picking up a costume and we had to wait for him to decide."

Came the harsh voice of Kakuzu, his icy green eyes glaring in said brat`s direction who was clad in a clown truly was a sore sight for the eye.

At the mention of his persona, Tobi perched up excitedly, his rainbow colored wig bouncing up and down with his movements.

"Tobi had to choose between a cute pumpkin costume and the clown one. But Tobi couldn`t decide because Tobi thought the pumpkin costume is pretty and orange and fluffy, but the clown one is colorful and happy looking and Tobi loves clowns and.."

"Alright Tobi. We understand. Can we move on with our plans now?"

Pein rubbed his temples in annoyance. He could feel a headache already coming from Tobi`s incessant chatting.

The clown boy scratched his chin in a sheepish manner, blushing in embarrassment.

"Tobi is sorry Leader-sama. He got carried away again."

Pein only stared at him.

"Right.." he turned his hawkish gaze on the other members before speaking again

"I came with the perfect place we could investigate this year..."he announced mysteriously

It wasn`t a novelty for one of them to usher something like that. Hence the unimpressed looks he received at the statement.

Every year on the Halloween eve they will take turns to locate a supposed haunted place and try to prove if it was only a legend or a true fact. So far, they didn`t had any luck finding a ghost or something similar. But even though most of them were pretty skeptical , the ghost haunting became a tradition for the 31th Octomber and their idea of fun.

Armed with cameras, flashlights and voice recorders, they would take probes from the suspected spooked place and analyze them afterwards. Other than flying orbs or a shadow here or there, they didn`t had the fortune to find anything more interesting and exciting than that.

But this year Pein was having the presentiment that things will be different, that something big was going to happen.

The leader was brought out from his musings by Hidan`s obnoxious voice. He looked up to see what was the problem this time.

"What the freaking hell are you wearing Stitch-face?"

His painted face sported a confused expression as his violet eyes scrutinized the miser intensively.

"Are you supposed to be the Devil`s advocate or some shit?"

Kakuzu scowled at his dunderheaded partner. Couldn`t he get a thing right for once?

"No moron. I`m actually a banker." he stated the last part rather proudly while sticking out his brand new leather serviette as if it was the most prized thing in the world and he should be awed by it`s magnificence.

Hidan wrinkled his nose in distaste looking as if he smelled something horrible.

"You`re the most boring motherfucker I`ve ever had the displeasure to meet in my entire fucking life, seriously." he leered while eyeing the miser`s gray costume un and down disgustingly

"I didn`t expect a brainless idiot to appreciate the finer things in life."the green eyed banker grumbled arrogantly while shooting a venomous look in the zealot`s direction.

Hidan growled deep in his throat for being flipped off like that. Before he could lash out, Pein started to talk again ruining his chance to curse the fucker`s head off.

"Save it for another time guys. We can`t afford to lose all night for your quarrel."

Kakuzu only turned his back at Hidan, ignoring him entirely and Hidan had to bite his tongue to suppress his fury at being scolded like a little spoiled brat who didn`t eat his vegetables. How he wished to bash his skull...he hated the authority in the carrothead`s tone. He wasn`t his father or something.

And how twisted was that the fucker was wearing a freaking SWAT team costume? The guy really took his role as the leader of their group too seriously, no joke.

Shrugging , he scanned the remaining members out of boredom.

He spotted Konan standing by the side quietly as always, content enough to observe their interactions. He raised both of his silver eyebrows in surprise at her clothes.

She was wearing a female pirate outfit, consisted of a relatively short dress, the top being a white frilly shirt with long sleeves and a black corset with red bows keeping it together. It brought out her slim figure quite nicely.  
His gaze traveled down her waist to see layers of fabrics licking into shape her skirt, her legs were clad in fishnet stockings, giving her a sultry look and she wore black leather boots. The finishing touch of her outfit was a black pirate heat with red and black feathers sticking out on the side that she wore on top of her blue haired curls.

She looked kinda hot dressed up like that, he realized absently. He expected her to come donned as Morticia Addams or something.

His amethyst eyes lingered a little bit more on her figure before settling on the brown lump standing beside her.

He squinted at the person who was wearing what appeared to be a long brown robe made of...wool?...with the hood draped over his head and a rope for a belt.

"Hey Zetsu!" he called out confused

"Why the hell are you dressed up as a monk ?" he asked dumbfounded

The plant like man turned toward him in all his monk glory.

"Does it bother you?"

"**I thought you were a religious person**."

The zealot just stared blankly at him.

"Errr just found it fucking weird, that`s all.."

The way fern-boy was staring at him with those freakishly yellow eyes gave him the creeps.

"Our choice was this Or the daisy costume Tobi bought us...it was nice of him to do that."

"**It was annoyingly bright and flashy, I hated it!"**

"Hey! Be nice with Tobi! He took his time to help us!"

"**Well, he can shove his help right up his ass!"**

Right now Hidan didn`t even bother to listen how the basket case fought with himself. Everybody knew he had Dissociative Identity Disorder or known as Multiple Personality Disorder, so it wasn`t abnormal for them to hear him constantly have conversations with himself.

"Ok. The place I want us to check up on it`s called The Rosewood Mansion. I think it`s the most suitable for our interests."

"Why can`t we go to my picked place heh?" came the miffed voice of Kisame

"Because last time we`ve listened to you, the eeriest lodge in the world ended up to be the house of a bunch of cats."

Knowing the truth in Pein`s words but refusing to admit it, the blue skinned teen opted to brood in silence with his massive arms crossed over his chest. Hidan`s comforting pats on the back didn`t improve his mood either.

Pein returned to the main point of the conversation.

:So, if that is settled, I would like to tell you more about this place."

He paused to wander his eyes on every single person standing before him. When it appeared that he managed to arouse their curiosity, he started talking again.

"I did some investigation on this mansion at the local library and from my researches this place is the most suitable for our investigation."he stated being clearly chuffed by his mysterious discovery

"Apparently there had been a string of horrible murders committed in the house years before by an insane serial killer and the murders were only found out after the killer had died and nobody wanted to buy that place."

There could be heard Tobi`s squeak of fear at the word murders but nobody paid him any attention.

"Big deal! There are tons of houses where people were murdered, that`s nothing new." commented in spite Kisame, still upset that his option wasn`t accepted.

Pein acted as if he expected the jab.

"True that, but it gets better.." He assured him then started walking around with his arms crossed behind his back like a true diplomat.

Hidan rolled his eyes skywards but decided to listen anyway.

"According to the local legend, a man actually did buy the house in 1892 and moved in with his wife and two children. Neighbors saw the family moving in, unloading their belongings from trunks and carrying them into the house...Then nothing." he paused again to look at their expressions.

They appeared to be pretty intrigued by the tale, except Tobi who was ready to wet himself from fear and Konan who already knew about the legend.

"Nobody ever saw them again. The family never left the house and most of their neighbors thought it very odd they spend their time indoors." He resumed his tale calmly

" When one night a woman who lived across the mansion looked out her bedroom window, all she could make out was the figure of a lady dressed all in white standing at the second floor window. The figure wasn`t doing anything, just standing there, staring at her."

By now Tobi was already whimpering and rushing to Deidara`s side to clutch at his hand.

"Let go of me you idiot! What are you, five years old, un?" he yelled without any sympathy for the scared clown

The blond tried to pry the boy off without success seeming as if he was literally glued to his skin. With one last mighty shove, the bomber managed to detach the leech from his side leaving the distressed boy no choice but to clutch at the next person, who happened to be Kakuzu...

Unfortunately for Tobi, that didn`t go quite well either.

"Every day whenever the woman looked at the mansion, the figure was always there. Standing in exactly the same position." the orange haired teen narrated, unperturbed by Tobi`s antics

"On the 10th day she finally called the police and asked them to investigate the strange happenings of that house. When the police men broke into the mansion and climbed the stairs to the second floor they were greeted by a terrible sight. All family members were hanging lifeless from the ceiling and it appeared they had taken their own lives. The figure the neighbor has seen was the mother of the family and she hadn`t been standing by the window, she had been hanging there for ten whole days.." he finished solemnly as a satisfied smirk formed on his lips.

Truly terrified now, Tobi jumped in Kisame`s lap, his arms wrapping like vines around his thick neck.

"Tobi doesn`t want to go in that scary house! Tobi is afraid!"he wailed in despair in Kisame`s poor ears, almost shattering his eardrums in the process.

"Will you shut up already?" yelled the disgruntled fish like man before dumping the wailing teen in Hidan`s lap

"The fuck!?" the zealot cursed, outraged from the unexpected annoyance

"Get the hell away from me Swirl-face before I`ll chop you to bits!"

"Hidan-san! Don t let the scary ghosts hurt me! Waaahhhhhhhh!" the clowny boy cried again, not taking his threats seriously

"You`ll be wishing to be hurt by fucking ghosts after I`m finished with you, you fucking little piece of shit!"the silver haired teen declared murderously while trying to avoid being chocked by Tobi`s death grip.

Managing to crane his head to the side he spotted the miser looking smugly at him.

"K-Kakuzu..lend me..a hand will..ya-h..." he managed to rasp out between choking breaths

"I`m rather enjoying myself watching the show." the miser replied with sadistic glee, not moving a muscle to help his partner in need.

This was payback for all the times he had to suffer the loss of numerous brain cells caused by his moronic actions. He really needed those cells..

If Hidan`s glare were to have any powers, Kakuzu would have burst into flames by now.

"...fuck you.."

Exasperated with their idiocy, Pein turned to the person who was most likely capable to soothe the spirits.

"Zetsu, could you please try to calm him down?"

The robe cladded figure only nodded in response before walking over to the bench where the zealot was currently sprawled with a clingy Tobi still attached to him.

Placing a comforting hand on the trembling boy`s shoulder he muttered in a shooting voice

"Come Tobi, there`s nothing to be scared of.."

"**Yah, you mama boy!"**

"Shut up. You`ll be fine, I promise."

"**...**"

Sniffing, Tobi turned to the fake monk looking like a wounded little bunny.

"If Tobi is in danger would Zetsu-san protect Tobi?"he asked innocently

The immobile Hidan could do nothing but roll his eyes in annoyance at the pathetic display for the umpteenth time that night.

"You have my word.. "

Zetsu assured him in a bland voice, a little weirded out by this...

Not a second later the colorful boy cried out a happy "YAY" then jumped on the unresponsive monk to show his gratitude, leaving poor Hidan behind to take large gulps of much needed oxygen.

"What makes you so sure this house is any different than the others?" commented an impassive voice over Tobi`s squealing

Pein gazed appraisingly at the little Smurf who asked the question.

"I hoped somebody would ask me that." he replied, quite glad to affirm the plausibility of his story

"As I said before to you, the house lay vacant for years but neighbors confirmed they`ve heard strange groans and shrieks coming from within the empty mansion. And also many had even reported hearing the haunting screams of young children echoing in the moonlight street. I say it`s worth giving it a shot."

"I think it appears promising enough to deserve our investigation." the Uchiha cut in, nodding in approval

"So, when do we leave?: asked an excited Kisame, finally accepting their leader chosen place

"Right now. But we have a half an hour drive till we reach our destination."

Hidan jumped up from the worn bench, ready to hit the road.

"Well? What the fuck are we waiting for? C`mon, we`ll take my frigging car and Pein`s." he proclaimed, already heading for the park`s exit. Kakuzu was already following him, glad that he didn`t have to pay for the gas.

The others didn`t had any choice but to trail after them.

* * *

The street where the old mansion resided was desolate and gloomy, unlike the rest of the neighborhood where the whirr of excited children and the pumpkin lamps brightened the places up.

They all crept out of the cars then walked up the driveway of the haunted house and took a moment to stare at it.

Kisame whistled in amazement as he craned his head to gaze up at the imposing building.

"You didn`t kid around when you said the house looks promising mate."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Itachi, did you bring the equipment?" Pein asked looking in Itachi`s direction

"Right here." He confirmed handing him a black handbag

"Excellent!"

"Here`s what we are going to do." He started busying himself with unzipping the bag to stare at the contents

"We are going to work in pairs as we always do, gather as many probes as we could then meet up at an established point." he continued while handing each person one flashlight

"We only have five cameras, so each pair gets one. The same goes with the voice recorders. Understood?"

He pierced them with his ringed eyes, waiting for their answer.

"Cristal."

"Hn."

"It`s not like we`re doing the same shit every fucking year..."

"Yes Tobi understands!"

"Grunt .."

"You bet that, un."

"Aa.."

"..."

"Let`s get in, then."

He started to walk towards the porch, the others following him obediently, being thrilled at what they could find. Only Deidara remained a little behind the group to stare at the second floor dirty windows.

He remembered how the woman was found hanged there right in front of the window and he felt a chill running down his spine at the thought of actually founding something lurking in the abandoned mansion. The wind howled ominously and the sound caused by the odd distorted branches of the old trees surrounding the house scratching against the bricks almost made his hair to stand up.

"Scared already Dei-Dei? What a faggot."

He turned his blue eyes from the massive building to spot Hidan standing only a meter away from him , grinning slyly in his direction. He could only snort in response.

"You wish.." he lied smoothly

Truth was that deep down he was weary of stepping in through those worn doors, but Hidan didn`t have to know that.

The zealot only stared at him unbelievingly.

"If you fucking say so.."

Deidara choose to ignore that.

"Do you think the house could be actually haunted?"he asked the other teen, both of them already walking towards their friends who were busy moving around, trying to find a way in.

Hidan shrugged his shoulders uncaringly

"I have no frigging clue.. "he uttered before a devious little smile spread upon his lips

"But it would be an awesome shit if this dump would actually be infested with dead bastards." he chuckled darkly, already imagining hunting down the spirits and exorcise the daily shit of them.

"Have you been watching 'The Exorcist' again?" the blond asked sweat dropping, knowing exactly what was going on through the sadist`s skull..at least one of them was in the Halloween mood..

"...maybe..." came the meek reply and before he could poke fun at his obsession with horror movies they reached the group.

Pein looked frustrated as he tried the door knob once more and the others were lighting up with their flashlights randomly in order to survey the place more clearly.

"Guys, I`m afraid that the door is locked and we have no chance to go through one of the windows seeming as they are too high for us to reach.." them came the irked voice of their leader

'"Maybe we could climb up one of those trees to reach them?" suggested the only female of the group

They all gazed at the ancient trees surrounding the house.

"Tobi is afraid of heights.. "whimpered the childish boy who was clutching the hand of an annoyed Zetsu.

Nobody paid him any attention like always.

"We might.." grumbled the miser while eyeing the trees critically

"But the disadvantage is the fact that those trees appears to be fairly aged and the branches may be too fragile for us to climb in pairs and climbing one by one will take a while, not to mention that we don`t know if the window is locked or not." he pointed out like a professional analyst

"Afraid that your fat ass will break the branch fucker?" came the laughing voice of the jashinist

Instantly he was delivered with an icy glare from the insulted person. Hidan continued to cackle at his own joke, already immune to the venomous looks.

They were all coming up with suggestions, more or less crazy when a rustle coming from behind a tree made them instantly freeze. Thinking the worst, simultaneously they pointed their flashlights in the sounds direction only to reveal the impassive face of...Itachi.

"I think I have found a way to get in." was his only reply, his expression not giving a sign that he was bothered with being practically blinded by nine flashlights, before turning around and leaving once more in the same direction he came.

After a few seconds of staring dumbfounded after his billowing Zorro cape, they finally came to their senses to follow his lead.

To their dismay, it turned out that the only available opening was a small window through the basement with earned many complains and whining. They had to get down on their hands and knees to crawl through and after squeezing through the opening they scrambled up the stairs and found themselves in a some sort of lobby.

Inside, the house was larger than it looked, the atmosphere was eerie and forbonding. It looked like no one had been there for years.

The furniture was covered with white sheets and cobwebs were coating every surface. The place was huge and depressing and everybody was secretly wondering what oddity will come their way during their searches or if there was anything worth wasting their time or not.

Pein decided to break the silence.

"This will be our meeting spot."

He waved his hand around to indicate the room they were currently standing.

"Itachi, Kisame, you will check the basement." he informed the two, getting right to business

The raven haired boy only nodded while his partner grumbled under his breath

"..yah, give us the dirty work, I don`t mind at all..."

The leader turned to Deidara and Sasori, choosing to ignore the quiet jab.

"You two will investigate the first floor."

Deidara beamed, happy that he wasn`t the one to lurk in the basement while the redhead remained silent.

"Kakuzu and Hidan will take the second floor."

They only stared at him blankly.

"Hey Hidan! maybe you`ll be lucky to meet the love of your life." the blond couldn`t resist at the chance to poke fun at the silver haired teen, referring to the lady in white hanged beside her window. He waited patiently for an outburst.

Hidan didn`t disappoint.

"Think you`re a fucking comedian heh?" he spat, almost shooting lasers from his eyes

"At least I`m not a hopeless fruitcake, like someone.." he took a second to glare at the bellow part of the blond`s body before speaking again

"Heh, bet you`re wearing a hot pink thong beneath those slutty stockings." he finished with a sadistic smile upon his lips

Then to add salt to the injury he eyed suggestively the Smurf standing beside Deidara before wondering out loud in feigned innocence.

"Wonder who`s the lucky bastard...

" By now the poor blond was red like a tomato and sputtering. Hidan only crossed his arms across his broad chest in pure satisfaction while asserting his handy work.

"Konan and I will take the third floor."

The leader declared loudly, completely fed up with their constant bickering. They acted like insolent children more often than the supposedly young adults they claimed to be.

With a sigh he turned to the last pair, deeming too tiresome to actually attempt putting a stop to their silly antics.

"You two will take the attic."

"Yes sir, Leader-san, sir!"the clown boy saluted happily, glad that he got Zetsu as a partner to protect him from any dangers

"Remember, if you get into trouble, don`t hesitate to call one of us to come to your aid." the leader couldn`t help but give them one last advice

"You`re acting as if we`re going to hit the bucket any moment, seriously."

Came the amused voice of the jashinist as he was already starting to climb up the creaking stairs with his partner in tow.

"It`s better to be prepared beforetime."

Hidan snorted at his reasoning

"Ok..._dad.."_ was his last mock reply before disappearing behind the corner

Shaking his head at his behavior, Pein turned to his female companion. They were the only ones who remained in the same spot, the others already left the premises to explore their given venues.

"Shall we go?"he asked her politely

The blue haired woman nodded in affirmation before snatching the camera he was holding.

"I`ll take the camera.. "

Uttering that she made her way to the large stairs, the clicking of her hells made on the dirty marble floor echoing through the stillness of the house.

The pierced teen followed her obediently, being unaware of the gruesome things he and his friends will experience during their stay at the ancient mansion.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of the first chapter.. I wonder what horrors has in store the mansion, or should I say, the 'occupants' for our unsuspecting heroes?**

**you`ll find it next time! :blows kisses:**

**Read and review~***


End file.
